marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Artemis Silver
Agent Felix Artemis Silver is a superspy working for the Secret Cooperation of Adolescent Rebels (Scar), and the titular protagonist of the Agent Silver ''comics. Biography Felix Artemis Silver was born in Washington to Scott and Jane Silver, who were accomplished scientists, both secretly working with an organisation called WASP (World Alliance for Scientific Perfection) - WASP was dedicated to developing scientific achievements such as superhuman strength, or otherwise unnatural abilities so that they could become the dominant ruling faction in the world. He was an only child and proved to be a natural at school, achieving extremely high marks and being regarded by anyone who knew him as a brilliant but compassionate individual. However, his life was changed when his parents apparently betrayed WASP, and WASP sent assassins to their home to kill them and destroy their research. During the attack, Felix witnessed his mother have her throat cut by a shadowed figure with a knife and his father repeatedly shot dead by others. He tried to escape to the roof and leap to safety into a river, but before he could, a sniper shot him in the heart and he fell from the roof, losing consciousness when he hit the ground. Seconds later, the assassins were overwhelmed when a lone man in a trench coat arrived and shot them one-by-one and rescued the boy. Felix woke up in a hospital bed, his chest bandaged up and his head hurting intensely. There was an attractive red-headed girl sitting by his bed, waiting for him to wake up. She introduced herself as Kacey Starling, an agent of an organization called SCAR (Secret Cooperation of Adolescent Rebels), and that Felix was in their base of operations underneath New York. He was taken to see the leader of the organization, the man in the trench coat, who called himself Apollo. Apollo explained to him that he was officially a dead man, but this would work to his advantage as an agent of Scar. He should have been killed in the fall, but Apollo rescued him and kept him attached to life support systems, removing the bullet from him and repairing the damage his head sustained. However, after his revival, he appeared - for unknown reasons - to have gained clarity and observation that exceeded normal human extremes. Apollo admitted hie didn't know the reason for this factor, but decided it would also be an advantage, and offered Felix a place in SCAR, which he accepted. Felix started training immediately alongside other young people who were assumed dead. He became exceptionally skilled at many things, and easily mastered hand-to-hand combat and stealth. However, he was repeatedly tormented by visions of his parents, who accosted him for not being able to save them. When he brought this to Apollo, the latter explained that this superhuman clarity meant that his memory was so precise it created visual images of the most potent of memories, especially the individuals included. This could not be rectified, unfortunately, as the process could kill him. Felix trained intensely over the next year, before Apollo approached him, explaining that he had discovered the identity of the WASP leader who had ordered the murder of his parents - Dr. Emil Drakov, a Russian neurobiologist who had set up operation in Himalayas with his own worldwide company. The company had inexplicably gained over one hundred billion dollars overnight, making most intelligence communities extremely suspicious. Felix was tasked with infiltrating his base in the mountains, discovering what Drakov was up to and, if need be, put a stop to it. Felix was gifted with a number of gadgets in order to complete the mission and paired with Agent Starling. They boarded a plane to skydive into the base. However, once they were over the base, the pilot turned out to be working for Drakov and a double-agent, who set the plane on a collision course with one of the mountains and prepared to parachute to safety. For good measure, he slipped sleeping compounds into the drinks of the two agents, and tied both of them up in straitjackets so tight that they would risk breaking limbs if they struggled too hard. However, Felix's superhuman metabolism woke him up abnormally quickly and, whilst restrained in the straitjacket, he overpowered the pilot in a fight, interrogating him and learning of his allegiance. The pilot retrieved a hidden gun and tried to kill him, but Felix responded by kicking him out of the open plane door, where the pilot tried to pull a parachute, which got caught in the plane's engine and resulted in the pilot being shredded alive into particles. Felix closed the door so that he wasn't pulled out as well, but realized that, in sucking in the pilot, the engine had damaged itself. He woke up Agent Starling and the two of them tried to pilot the plane back on course, but the autopilot was unbreakable, and besides they were still restrained. They retrieved parachutes and jumped out of the plane, but Felix accidentally struck his head on the wing of the plane on the way down, violently dazing him. Whilst he was falling, he proficiently managed to escape from the straitjacket and activate the parachute just as the plane exploded above them. They parachuted into a hidden hangar bay in the mountains and infiltrated the base, silently picking off the guards one by one. They delved into the secret laboratories in the mountains and discovered heavily decontaminated chambers where unknown chemicals were being carefully handled and packaged into metal crates by scientists wearing hazmat suits. Further investigation revealed that Dr. Drakov was creating an army of clones in order to conquer the American continent, using biological weapons which were being created and concealed in the tubes. They were suddenly ambushed by a huge, muscled man named Strabo - Dr. Drakov's right-hand man, it turned out - and taken before Drakov, who planned on having his latest biological weapons tested on them instead. They were shackled to tables and were to be injected with a biological agent that would destroy their cellular structure in a matter of seconds, disintegrating them. However, Felix - after persuasion from visions of his parents - freed them seconds before they could be injected, and they overpowered the scientists and tried to escape, planting a series of explosives in the chambers so that the whole complex would be destroyed and setting the timer for three minutes. Just as they tried to get away, Strabo arrived and attacked them. Felix ordered Starling to go whilst he fought off, but Strabo proved to be far too strong for him to handle. Starling intervened, stabbing Strabo with a syringe, paralyzing him. Felix restrained Strabo in an armlock and threw him down a staircase, killing him. Just as they were reaching a hangar bay, Dr. Drakov arrived and tried to kill them with an RPG. Starling and Felix engaged the mad doctor in a fierce gunfight until they drove Drakov into one of the chamber, where they launched blunt bullets that knocked Drakov into the chamber - ''without ''protection or decontamination - and split open one of the containers for his cell-destroying compound. The container exploded, washing the compound all over Drakov, who was, shrieking, horrifically dissolved into liquidized sludge. With thirty seconds remaining on the detonators, the two of them commandeered a cargo plane and escaped just as the base went up in a gigantic explosion. As they flew from the wreck of the complex, they were contacted by Apollo, who congratulated them on their victory and pointed out that a medal could be in order for them for their achievement. To this, Felix reclined at first, but Starling persuaded him otherwise. He agreed, saying '''I don't want a medal, really....I just want to go home'. Appearance Felix is regarded as tall, lean and athletic in build, and classically very good-looking. He has neat long black hair, penetrating green eyes and tanned skin. He is normally found dressed in a black leather jacket that is impervious to knives, matching trousers and a long-sleeved dark-blue shirt with a silver lightning bolt running down the chest. Personality Skills * Expert martial artist: Felix is an expert martial artist, being exceptionally adept in karate, jujitsu and various forms of kung fu. His fighting style incorporates all of these, as well as targeting and manipulating pressure points and using the environment to his own advantage. Felix can hold his ground against a much stronger opponent wielding a knife, and even multiple opponents whilst in a confined space, the latter being without suffering a single blow. Felix is regarded by his peers as lethal and unpredictable in combat, even for those who trained him. * Peak physical condition: He is in the peak of human physical potential, with only 3% body fat and superb reflexes, even for a human being. He is known to train intensely in his spare time, even after eating substantial quantities of food, and is able to run for nearly two miles without tiring. * Superhuman clarity: The experimentation on his brain resulted in him possessing powers of observation and deduction that are practically impossible to find in any other man, and he is capable of observing all of his surroundings in a matter of seconds, and deduce how to use them to his advantage in dangerous situations. * Multilingual: Felix is completely fluent in French, Mandarin, Spanish, German, Italian and Russian. * Psychology: Felix is, for a human being, surprisingly capable of remaining in his own mind in dangerous situations, through meditation techniques taught to him during training. He managed to stay calm and collected whilst tied to a conveyor belt heading for a circular saw, to such an extent that he could study every option and outcome to perfection. He can also use his knowledge of the human psyche to his advantage by manipulating opponents against each other and convincing them of certain truths and lies that work to his benefit. This also makes him an excellent interrogator. * Stealth: He is skilled at concealing himself from sight, even from the most observant of pursuers. * Vehicular driver: Despite not receiving a license, Felix is a confident and highly skilled vehicular driver, capable of hot-wiring and adapting to various types of vehicles, even planes, speed-boats and helicopters. * Strategy: Felix has proven to be a lethal and cunning strategist in certain situations, and tends to use his own ideas as opposed to others to win the day, using his target's or opponent's habits, weaknesses or personality traits to his advantage. * Expert marksman: Felix is a precise marksman with small arms such as pistols, and is able to fire whilst blindfolded, or falling from a height, or when he is too dizzy to normally focus on anything. * Indomitable will: Felix is an extremely focused and dedicated person who almost cannot be swayed from his goal. He has proven to be the only one, so far, to be able to resist the hypnotic powers of Dr. Drakov and even counteract them, and no matter how many demons he faces, he surpasses them in order to get the job done. * Escapologist: He has perfected the ability to escape from any confinement - including escaping from a straitjacket so tight it could break his limbs if he moved incorrectly, amid being dropped from a height of two hundred-thousand feet, after being struck across the face repeatedly and being deprived of sleep for days, in the middle of a fierce wind. * Knowledge of Criminology: As a part of his training, Felix has familiarised himself with a vast myriad of criminal activities, strategies and mentalities that make him formidably capable of anticipating the moves of his enemies based on their behaviour. * Weapons expert: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. As such, he is extremely proficient with most melee weapons due to his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. Weaknesses * Hallucinations: Ever since the experiment that gave him superhuman clarity, Felix's mind has become so precise that his memories appear physically around him, in particular the people he has wronged or failed to save. They tend to distract him or infuriate him in crucial situations, when they don't make him realize crucial pieces of information. * Mortality: Despite his superb survival skills and exemplary physical tolerance to certain attacks, Felix is still just as mortal as any other man, and therefore just as vulnerable to physical attacks as any normal human being. Equipment and weaponry * Paracord shoelaces: Capable of being manually removed and used to saw through handcuffs. * Wristwatch: Felix's wristwatch is able to communicate wirelessly with Scar base if he rotated the big hands in Morse code, as well as prime and detonate explosives that Felix keeps on his person most of the time. * Magnetic yo-yo: Comes with an extremely strong wire that enables him to abseil up and down vertical surfaces. * Belt: Felix's belt is built with a buckle that has a four-inch retractable blade attached. * Jacket: Felix normally wears a hooded, long-sleeved jacket which is impervious to bladed weapons and acids, but is only considerably resistance to high-velocity bullets and lasers. * Comb: He normally carries a black comb which is in fact the hilt to a metal switchblade - the material is resistant to metal detectors, enabling him to carry it on his person without arousing suspicion. * Solar ring: He is sometimes seen wearing a ring that is built in with microscopic solar panels that charge the built-in flashlight. * Sunglasses: Felix wears black-rimmed bulletproof glasses with built-in night vision, thermal-imaging and X-ray vision, as well as a camera that directs back to HQ. It als ocomes with a triangulation imaging system that enables him to see through visible sound-waves emitted by phones and other electronic devices. * Sun lotion: Felix sometimes carries sun lotion when visiting hot locations, which in fact render him virtually impervious to extreme heat for a protracted amount of time. * Pistol: Felix normally carries a 9mm pistol which is noted to be extremely accurate and very easy to conceal. It comes with a number of different bullets, including diamond-tipped bullets, blunt bullets designed only to knock out a person and not kill them, bullets that spray quantities of smoke or tear-gas, bullets that come with tracking devices which enable him to track the target through the receiver in his sunglasses, and microchip-bullets that can hack immediately into computer systems. * Shock gloves: His gloves can expel a 500 volt shock to incapacitate an opponent. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Combat Masters Category:Spies Category:Marksmanship Category:Gun Wielders Category:Secret Identity Category:Agility Category:Sixth Sense Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Peak Humans Category:Blade Wielders Category:Good Characters Category:American Category:Male Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Electric Blasts Category:Living Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Senses Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Original Characters Category:Reality Needed Category:Characters Category:Created by Cossack09